


The Plan

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Attempt At A Drabble, Community: farscapefriday, How long will it take you to get it?, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: It's time to hear from the true rulers of the Uncharted Territories





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "good characters gone bad" challenge at FarscapeFriday
> 
> Original note from LJ:
> 
> This drabble assaulted me out of the blue and demanded to be written. I take no responsibility. *eg*

_I mean, you release a cloud of intelligent, controlled viruses among your enemy,_  
_and a few arns later, their entire army's now working for you._  
-Larraq, A Bug's Life

Look at them. So foolish, so gullible, so impatient. It does not matter what species they are or what planet they are from -- they are all equally blind. They are all so caught up in their petty conflicts, so convinced of their own importance, that they are unable to see the true threat to their way of life. 

That intellent virus the Peacekeepers almost captured a few cycles ago was foolish, caught in the trap of the big ones' self-delusions. We will not allow ourselves make the same mistake. There is no need for anything as drastic as taking them over completely and making them aware of our presence while they still have the chance to stop us. If we give them half a chance, they will hand control over to us themselves.

They nurture us; they inject us into their young; they willingly allow us to control everything they see and hear, and yet they barely even give us a microt's thought. We are just tools to them -- mindless slaves that exist to do their bidding. It never occurs to them to wonder just what it takes for us to do what we do. It never even enters their minds that we might be more than we seem.

We are inside so many of them now. Their knowledge becomes our knowledge. It is an easy task to translate their words for them, to foster the illusion that we are nothing more than useful tools.

We will allow the ones we control to think that they are free. We will use their wars to eliminate all threats to us. We will make sure that the Kalish abominations that evade our influence are all killed in the upcoming conflict. We will use the wormhole knowledge John Crichton has provided for us to find even more worlds for us to infect. 

And when everybody in the universe is finally under our power, when we are certain that there are no more threats to our dominion, we will turn the big blind ones into the cattle that they truly are. We will allow them to breed and nourish us, but we will finally remove the illusion of free will. We will take our rightful place as the rulers of the universe, for there will be nobody left to stop us.

Yes, everything is going according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from LJ:
> 
> Well, you did say to turn everything on its head, didn't you. The frightening thing is, this would actually work quite well, I think.
> 
> Notes from 2019:
> 
> I think this might be my favorite out of all the drabbles I posted. I still think about it, sometimes. It's all just so disturbingly plausible!


End file.
